


He’s Sick?

by RaeTheStar



Series: Hermitcraft Oneshots [6]
Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 20:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20645186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeTheStar/pseuds/RaeTheStar
Summary: The hermits have a harmless game they like to play, and Mumbo is the hardest egg to crack.





	He’s Sick?

Mumbo never blushes.

He's laughed so hard he fell over, he's cried over redstone not working, but he's never blushed. This has made him the target of the server's new favorite game.

The hermits spent a lot of time joking around together, which inspired them to make each other blush through any method possible. Later, they would share these stories together, taking pride when they can make each other flush in shame or amusement.

But Mumbo never blushes.

That's why, when Mumbo stumbled over his own feet, ears and nose bright red, it caught everyone's attention.

"Hey Mumbo, what happened?" Iskall sidled up, buzzing for the hot scoop.

"....oh nothing..." he mumbled out of the corner of his mouth.

"Aw cmon bro, you can tell me!" Iskall persisted.

Mumbo simply shook his head, quickening his pace. Iskall slowed down, letting Mumbo head off on his own.

Cleo stepped out of the slime shop, peering down the road. "Who managed to do it? Grian?"

Iskall shrugged. "Dunno, he wouldn't say."

Down the street, Scar glided to a stop next to Mumbo. The two chatted for a second, and then split ways. Doc, who had joined Iskall and Cleo, beckoned Scar over.

"Did he tell you what happened?"

Scar adjusted his hat to block the setting sun. "No, what happened?"

"Aw, we thought he told you. What did you talk about then?"

"Well, he's feeling a little sick, so I suggested he visit Stress! She helped me a while back, so I figured.." The trio simply stared at Scar, who shifted nervously under their gaze. "What?"

"Are you kiddin' me!?" Iskall threw his hands up. "I wanted to be the first to get him, not some.. illness!"

"I know you guys are invested in your fun game, but Mumbo's sick! Go help him out or something!" Scar chuckled and took off, gliding into the sunset.

"He's right you know. We should probably make sure Mumbo's feeling alright." Doc conceded.

"I'll stop by later, I might be able to find him a gift." Cleo said her goodbyes and strolled off.

"I'll visit later too, I was headed to a meetup with Tango." Doc headed his way as well.

"I suppose I ought to make sure he makes it home tonight." Iskall smiled, shaking his head.

He trotted the direction Mumbo had headed, enjoying the beauty of the shop lights at night. As he turned the corner, he met a pitiful scene.

Mumbo sat in the middle of the road, elytra and suit coat dropped behind him. He was terribly pale now, and his eyes watered as he looked up at Iskall.

"Mumbo Jumbo, you spoon! Where were you heading in this condition?" Iskall laughed, covering up his concern as he folded Mumbo's coat nicely.

Mumbo sniffed. "...nuffin.... headin to Stress...."

Iskall shook his head. "Hon, it's in the opposite direction. Here, let's fly over together."

Iskall helped Mumbo equip his elytra, but as they tried to lift off, Mumbo was struggling more than usual. There were multiple bumped heads and rouge fireworks before Iskall called it off. "Alright, alright. Clearly you can't fly in this shape, so we're gonna have to sail."

He built a boat on the shore, and guided Mumbo into the boat with wobbly knees. Once settled, Iskall crawled into the front of the boat, allowing Mumbo to wrap his arms around him for support.

After an agonizingly long boat ride, the two arrived at the base of Stress' castle. "And out you come!" Iskall attempted to pull Mumbo's gangly legs out of the boat, but the gentleman had gone limp. "Ugh, help me out here man!"

A mumble made it past his moustache, and he dragged himself onto the ice. The ruckus was enough to wake Stress, who was just about headed to bed. "Hullo down there!"

"Hi Stress! Can I bring Mumbo up there?"

There was a puzzled pause. "Sure!"

One long and slippery walk later, they made it into the chilly stone castle. Stress led them into a secluded corner, setting up a spare bed, which Mumbo promptly flopped into.

"What happened to him?" Stress asked as she hopped from chest to chest, looking for potions.

"Well, apparently he got sick, and like the spoon he is, decided to make a trip to the shopping district!"

There was a mumble and squirm from under the covers of the bed.

"Now don't you protest, you're not fine and you know it!"

"Alright, I've haven't got a healing potion, but I've have got a regeneration II, so you'll want to rest for a few days and let the effects get through your system." Stress tried to hand the potion to Mumbo, but he wouldn't grab it. "Cmon hun, you've gotta take the potion!" She tried to force the bottle to his lips, but he pulled the covers over his face.

"He's such an independent," Iskall sighed. He snatched the potion from Stress and yanked the covers off the bed, exposing Mumbo's shivering form. "Come on now."

Stress held Mumbo's head in place as Iskall dumped the liquid down his throat. He kicked a little, but was forced to swallow before he choked.

"-why?" Mumbo sputtered weakly, wiping his mouth.

"You know exactly why, now lay down!" Iskall threw the blanket back over his head, and soared over to his base, desperate for some sleep before the sun rose.

—

The next morning the server was aflutter with stories of the previous night.

"Really?"

"The spoon finally-"

"-ever been sick?"

"Crazy!"

"He was bright red!"

A hush fell.

"..hey?" Mumbo, hair tousled, wrapped in a blanket, shuffled into iTrade.

"Hey Mumbo, how ya feelin?" Impulse asked gently.

"Better with a potion and some sleep. Has anyone seen Iskall this morning?"

Slowly, everyone shook their heads as Wels spoke for the group. "I'd check his base, sorry."

"Alright, thank you." Mumbo shuffled back out the door, and headed for the shore. He had boated over to the shopping district, so he crawled back into his boat and headed for Iskall's base.

"Hullo?" His croaky voice bounced off the ice. No response. He stumbled out of the boat and slid carefully across the ice, peeking around the scattered ice mounds. He discovered a small alcove carved into the side of an ice berg, and found Iskall inside, curled up in bed. "Hullo."

He was greeted with a sneeze. "...hhnm?" He sat up slowly, revealing a face red enough to rival redstone.

"Oh. Did I get you sick?"

A slow nod.

"Sorry. You can have my extra regeneration potion if you'd like." Iskall shook his head, but Mumbo wouldn't take no as an answer. "Open up."

The struggle was a pathetic site, and Iskall ended up with half the potion in his mouth and half running down his hoodie. "...fanks."

"You're welcome, sleep well." The two wrapped themselves in their blankets, and Mumbo slid out.

"Mumbo!! Didn't expect to see you here, how are you feeling?" Grian spiraled down to the ice, shaking some snow off his elytra, as it had started snowing lightly.

"I got Iskall sick, so I gave him a potion." Mumbo sniffled, pushing his boat into the water.

"Aw, sorry! Do you want to come to my base? Yours is all open, and it's starting to rain over there!"

Mumbo started to shake his head, but Grian had already clambered in and grabbed the oars, rowing Mumbo to his base. Mumbo, having exhausted all his energy, collapsed against Grian's back.

"Mmnmnm..." Mumbo mumbled into Grian's shirt.

"What was that?"

"Whmnmnn..?"

"What? Speak up?"

"Why does evrone keep bein so nice even tho I'm sick?" He slurred sleepily.

Grian just laughed, the vibrations buzzing Mumbo's skull. "You spoon, it's because we love you! All of us hermits have to look out for each other, you know? Ah, made it!"

Getting out of the boat was difficult, as the rain made the concrete and glass of Grian's base slick. Finally, Mumbo collapsed into a spare bed, passing out immediately.

Grian smiled, and then sneezed violently. "Dang it you spoon, now you've got us all sick."

**Author's Note:**

> Listen I’ve played this stupid game with my friends for years and it’s honestly so much fun okay?


End file.
